neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Lastation/Hyper Dimension
Lastation_1080.jpg|Day Lastation Night.png|Night Lastation is the nation in the eastern region of Gamindustri ruled by CPU Noire and the CPU Candidate Uni, with Kei Jinguji serving as the land's Oracle. Geography The Lastation of the Hyper Dimension is much different than its predecessor. While it still has a bit of an industrialized look to it, it looks a bit more advanced than the Lastation of Hyperdimension Neptunia and the air is significantly cleaner. Another core difference is that since Gamindustri is no longer comprised of floating landmasses, Lastation is on the mainland in the middle of the ocean just like Planeptune and Lowee. Lastation is located in the eastern region of Gamindustri. Cities Including Lastation, there are three cities in the country of Lastation. *Lastation: The central city of the nation. This is where the majority of country's population live. *Midgard City: A city located south of the central city. *Laguna City: A city located north of the central city. Dungeons mk2 Re;Birth2 Victory II Denizens Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Lastation's role in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 is the same in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Lastation is the first city outside Planeptune that Nepgear and her friends visit. Like the other cities it has been without its CPU for three years. ASIC controls a lot of the shares there. Regardless, Nepgear and her friends are determined to find the Mascot Character before ASIC. The party starts by trying to do some quests to regain some shares from ASIC. While looking for quests, Nepgear meets a girl her age named Uni. With her they finish their quests quickly then run into Underling. The two make short work of her then Nepgear tries to get Uni to join her party in which she refuses blaming her for Noire's disappearance. With nowhere else to go and ASIC aware of the mascot, Nepgear and her friends pay a visit Lastation's oracle, Kei Jinguji in hopes of learning the mascot's location. She demands they trade her Treasure Gem and Hematite for information on the mascot. The party acquires Treasure Gem from Planeptune without trouble. However to get Hematite, Nepgear has to fight Uni who is also looking for the item. Nepgear wins and they return to the oracle. They learn the mascot is in Septent Resort. The party gets to the mascot first and Nepgear tries to convince the mascot to join. It refuses. ASIC catches so Nepgear and her party defeats them to defend the mascot. The mascot agrees to give Nepgear a share of her power wanting to stop ASIC while its physical form hides itself. Returning to the oracle, Nepgear asks if Uni wants to join her party one last time. She refuses and Nepgear thinks she hates her but Uni assures that is not the problem and they will see each other again. After some adventures, Kei Jinguji requests they come to Lastation. Uni has gone missing. The party find her all beaten up. She was defeated by CFW Brave. They bring her back to the Basilicom so she can heal. Uni runs off again and Nepgear finds her again. They run into Brave and this time thanks to the two girl's team work, Brave is defeated. He is impressed and leaves the two girls alone. Uni then joins Nepgear's party. After Nepgear and her friends rescue the CPUs and weaken ASIC's control throughout the landmasses, the party discovers a factory making Arfoire chips. The party storms the factory, defeat Underling who was guarding it and kills Brave who defended Underling's escape. Brave however entrust his will to Uni. In the conquest route, Noire and Uni feel the strain as Nepgear and her friends take Lastation's shares. They go out to confront the party and are slain and their lives are sacrificed to the cursed blade. Despite Kei Jinguji's anger, she accepts her position as a PR manager when Planeptune annexes Lastation. In the holy sword route, Nepgear breaks the blade before Noire could kill herself. The party then reforges the sword with shares from all four nations and go out defeat the Deity of Sin. Gamindustri Graveyard sinks and Lastation is saved from all threats. In the true ending route, after defeating the Deity of Sin, she merges into the graveyard. Eventually the four felons are resurrected. CFW Brave threatens Lastation's residents with death if they do not submit to Arfoire. The party confronts him. Uni is hesitant to kill Brave until his soul tells her it is just a shell. He already entrusted his will to Uni. She then resolves to destroy Brave's body so his soul can rest. The party then ventures into the graveyard, defeat the Deity of Sin for good. Gamindustri Graveyard sinks into the ocean and Lastation, along with all of Gamidustri is saved from ASIC and the Deity of Sin. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Megadimension Neptunia VII Videos |-|mk2 Theme= Gallery Lastationmk2.png|Lastation~Mk2 Lastation desolate building.png|Desolate building~ Lastation~ Mk2 Navigation Category:Lastation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Locations Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Locations